Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 19, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza Hey it's Fans Day! will throw an extravaganza of celebrations and surprises this Sunday (March 20) as the feel-good segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers, Hey it's Fans Day! Party Tym at the Broadcast City parking lot, to be kicked off by Glory Jane lead stars: The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. As the 15th birthday celebration for Glory Jane lead star Cherryz perform a song and dance number with an exciting bash. Indulge in more feel-good teen treats as the top-rating segment Team Secarats featuring Cherryz, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Stephanie Bangcot and Sarah Ortega. Celebration of the anniversary of Hey it's Fans Day!'s very own Filipino dance group Streetboys turned at 23, and groove to the moves of Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw like Dominic Roque, Claudia Barretto, Michelle Vito, Albie Casiño, Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery, Kobe Paras and Ysabel Ortega, plus The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz’s debut album Secret Love. Neabwguke, prepare for a singing champions experience with Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs and vocal female superstars are Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars; and get blown away by the feel-good concert treat from Alyssa Angeles. David Archuleta and Janella Salvador. Also, watch out for a back-to-back performances from the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome. Young JV rendered the local music in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Q-York. Plus, the summer sing-along with Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HIFDPARTYTYM. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (March 20, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla and Gabbi Garcia with Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot and Sarah Ortega (in'' Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym'') : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (perform One Last Time by Ariana Grande) : Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao and Hiro Volante (dance) (Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65) : Donnalyn Bartolome (perform Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Riva Quenery and Ysabel Ortega (dance) (Selfish by Sunset Daze) : Young JV (sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella, Young JV and Donnalyn (''Pump Up The Jam' - Technotronic) w/ Justin, Riva, Francis, Ysabel and Hiro : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break' : Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Justin Ward and Donnalyn Bartolome : Gabbi Garcia and Rico dela Paz celebrate for Cherryz (in Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym) : Production number : Cherryz Mendoza celebrated her debut with a bang on Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday. For her birthday number, she performed Carly Rae Jepsen’s This Kiss where she was able to show off her beautiful singing voice. She also became emotional after seeing the pre-recorded videos from those who are close to her heart greeting her a happy birthday.